


We'll Figure It Out

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, current voltron, slight angst, these two boys are tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Twenty-Nine: Present





	We'll Figure It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Twenty-Nine: Present

Shiro stared at Black while in the hangar. She was completely ignoring him which was different than how she used to act before he left.    
  
“Shiro?” Keith asked, walking up to him and suddenly Black shifted to life, leaning down to Keith.    
  
“She really has chosen you,” Shiro replied, watching the lion lean down.    
  
Keith looked from Shiro’s sad expression back to Black and gently reached up to Black’s nose.    
  
“You disappeared, we had to form Voltron and she denied everyone except for me. I didn’t wanna take over, but was forced to in the end,” Keith said, looking to Shiro, Black no sitting back in place.    
  
“I’m glad you accepted her. I wanted you to be my successor and she accepted that, but now that I’m back…” Shiro trailed off, Keith knowing exactly what was going through his head.    
  
“If I could, I give her to you, but it’s her decision,” Keith replied, walking over to Shiro and gently touching his arm.    
  
“I can’t take her away from you anyway. You both have a bond that I’m not going to take away. If she wants to come back, I’d be delighted to have her but that would mess up what the team has right now,” Shiro smiled to Keith, trying to make light of the situation.    
  
“We’ll be able to go back to normal one day. Allura bonded with Blue really fast, while the rest of us took so much time. But Allura has other duties that she can’t be apart of Voltron when we need them…” Keith sighed, moving his hand away from Shiro’s arm.    
  
“We’ll figure it out. For now, Voltron needs you as it’s leader,” Shiro replied, placing his hand on Keith’s shoulder, receiving a soft smile from him.    
  
“Yeah,” Keith replied, looking up to Black before guiding Shiro out of the room. “Let’s get back to the others, we should figure out where Lotor is.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So close 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
